


Life Must Go On

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Charlie Bradbury, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, True Mates, World War III, medic charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Alpha Dean is on a mission in a war zone when he comes upon an injured omega.  This takes place in the aftermath of WWIII in which the world population is decimated.  Survival is a daily struggle.Day 25 Prompt: World War





	Life Must Go On

Ten years ago the worlds population was 7.5 billion but now the best they could estimate there may be 400 million people left alive on the planet. It has been 10 long years since World War III began. Many could hardly remember what it was like before the fighting anymore. Whether you're an alpha, beta or an omega life is an endless struggle.

Sam and Dean who were both alphas and Charlie, a beta, were sent out on a mission to clear a town before they bombed it into oblivion. It was on the edge of their territory they were having trouble holding it. They decided burning it to the ground so that the enemy could not use it, was the best strategy.

They were going block by block, looking for any signs of life or any materials that might be useful to take back. Charlie drove the truck while Sam and Dean patrolled on foot. All was going routinely until Dean caught a scent like nothing he had smelled before.

Dean called to his brother Sam, "You smell that?"

"No bro, I don't smell anything but the diesel from the truck." Sam replied but he was looking around and ready for anything.

"There is someone here." Dean said readying his weapon just in case. Dean starts to follow the aroma that he has to admit he thinks smells wonderful. Dean follows the smell into a house and down the stairs into a basement. In the floor he finds a man near death. The man is an omega and he has been shot. "Sammy get Charlie down here with the first aid kit now." Dean yells. Sammy runs up the stairs.

Dean kneels in the floor and pulls the injured omega into his lap. It is at this point the man regains consciousness. Dean thanks the gods for that small victory. "Don't hurt me." The omega says frightened.

"I am not here to hurt you, I am here to help. What is you name?" Dean asks as a way to keep the omega engaged and awake.

"Castiel, my name is Castiel." the blue eyed omega says tiredly.

"Castiel I am Dean. Who did this to you?" Dean said as he pulled up the guys shirt to examine the wound more closely.

"They were scavengers and all alphas. They wanted to rape me. I got away but not before they shot me." Dean fights back the anger he feels at the omega's story. Dean puts pressure on the wound and the omega cringes in pain.

"Charlie is a medic, my brother has gone to get her. She'll get you all fixed up and she has morphine. It is good stuff and it will take away your pain." Dean says pulling the omega further in his lap.

"Will you stay with me? Your scent is calming." The omega says locking his blue eyes on Dean's.

"Of course Cas. I am not going anywhere." Dean said. He felt so drawn to this man. He didn't think he could leave him if he tried.

"You called me Cas." the omega said with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Sorry." Dean didn't want to upset the injured man.

"No don't apologize. I like it." Cas said.

Dean heard footsteps and there was Sam and Charlie. Charlie's training kicked in and she went straight to work on the omega. Sam and Dean became her nurses and did whatever she asked. Finally after a good amount of time Charlie announced, "He is stable. I think he is going to be fine."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and without thinking about it bent down and kissed Cas' forehead. Charlie and Sam just looked at him like he had grown a second head. "What?" Dean said.

"Dean I think you have scent bonded with him. I can smell hints of his scent mixing with yours." Sam said.

"I can't explain it. I feel so connected with him." Dean said sounding confused.

"I think that is why you smelled him and I didn't. I think you have found your true mate which is astounding given the state of the world." Sam said. Charlie just looked on curiously.

Dean didn't know if he believed that but he knew he didn't want to stop touching the unconscious omega. They went and got the litter they had with them. Sam and Dean carried Cas and put him in the back of the truck. Dean rode in the back holding the omega's hand. Sam and Charlie cleared the rest of the town and then they started their long journey back to headquarters. 

After an hour into their journey, Dean succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep. He awoke to someone stoking fingers through his hair. Dean opened his eyes and found that Cas was awake and it was the omega that was touching him gently. "Hey there. Are you feeling better?" Dean asks sleepily.

"Yes Dean. Where are you taking me?" Cas asked.

"We are taking you back to base." Dean said.

"What will happen to me then?" Cas sounded afraid.

"We will get you checked out to make sure you are okay and then I'll take you home." Dean said as he pulled the omega's hand into his.

"Home?" Cas asked.

"Home with me Cas. I don't know if you feel it too but I think we are true mates." Dean had started to accept it because he could feel their bond forming.

"I feel so safe and calm around you. Your scent is intoxicating." Cas smiled at Dean.

"It is amazing that we found each other given that it is basically the end of the world." Dean had hope for a future for the first time in a long time. Cas had given him that.

When they got back to base Cas was kept overnight for observation. The next morning Dean was waiting for Cas to be released. He had managed to scrounge up some clothes that he thought would fit the omega.

Dean went into the room and found him sitting up on the side of his hospital bed. "Hey Cas. You're looking so much better. You ready to go home?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back." Cas looked like he was lost in memory.

"Of course I would. Why would you think that?" Dean sounded sad.

"My older alpha brother, Gabriel, left to find food and he never came back. The people I love have the tendency to leave me." Cas said sadly.

Dean sat down next to Cas and put his arm around the omega. "Let's go home Cas and get to know each other. No matter what Cas I'll never leave you willingly." After they got Cas dressed Dean took his omega home.

~~~~ 1 year later ~~~~  
Dean no longer went out on missions. He managed to get himself assigned to base security. He missed going out on mission in hot zones but he gladly gave it up for Cas. Three months after Dean brought Cas home they mated. 

Dean was the happiest he had ever been. The alpha was in a hurry to get home today because Cas was going into heat. They had decided to try for a pup this time. People might wonder why bring a pup into a war torn world. Dean thought Cas answered it best with, "Life must go on."


End file.
